


Control Verse Drabbles

by Leydhawk



Series: Control [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabbles, Language, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leydhawk/pseuds/Leydhawk
Summary: A series of very short stories set in the Control verse, featuring Kurt and Sebastian and their family. From prompts found on the internet. Each chapter a separate story with warnings listed for each.





	1. Juniper's for Gin

**Author's Note:**

> I have been suffering writer's block for months- that's why there haven't been updates for any of my ongoing stories. I haven't abandoned them! I intend to complete everything that's a WIP, I promise. This writing for prompts is starting to get my muse to wake, so I'm posting to encourage her further. Maybe one of these will be the jolt of caffeine that gets her to start crooning in my ear about my other work. Until then, please enjoy!

_Prompt: Juniper's_   
_Warnings: f bombs_   
_Frame of reference: Set after Kurt and Bas are married and while their surrogate, Lari, is living with them during her pregnancy. The baby is biologically Kurt's._

Sebastian's face twisted up and he pulled a bit of food out of his mouth and set it on the edge of his plate, wiping his fingers off on his napkin and swallowing convulsively.

"Ohmygod, what the fuck is that?!" He complained.

Kurt looked up from his own meal. He frowned and raised an eyebrow. Bas gestured to the mashed, wrinkled little blue ball on the side of his plate.

"Oh! That's juniper."

"Uh, what the fuck?"

"Juniper's to take the gamey edge off the duck."

"No. Juniper is for gin. Full stop. This is nasty."

Kurt laughed. "Don't be so dramatic. There's very little in the sauce. If you see more, do what you already did."

Sebastian leaned back and folded his arms. "It's gross."

Kurt shook his head. "Fine. Don't eat it. Go hungry. But you're setting a bad example for the baby."

Bas looked incredulous. "Lari is in her room, Kurt, and I don't think the baby even has ears yet."

"It's the principle, Sebastian. We don't want a picky kid!"

"It's your kid, babe: it will be picky. There's no other option."

Kurt rolled his eyes and blushed. "I'm not picky. I just like what I like."

"Uh-huh. Sally."

Kurt glared. "I'm not that bad!"

"Do I need to call reinforcements? Blaine will agree with me. You know he will."

"No! Besides, Lari will agree with me!"

"Eric knows you're a picky bitch."

"Screw you, Bas!"

"Later, sweetheart. I'm gonna make some eggs."

Kurt shook his head as Bas moved to the kitchen, abandoning the meal Kurt had spent a full hour cooking.

"You're a big baby!" Kurt huffed.

"Yeah, and you're a picky bitch. But I love you anyway."

"Love you too. Asshole."

Bas just laughed.


	2. Yes, Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sexy, funny drabble of Kurt and Bas when Beth was a toddler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Two Holes  
> Warnings: anal sex, dirty talk, language, defilement of linens  
> Frame of reference: Kurt and Bas are married and have a toddler-aged daughter, Beth

Being quiet so they wouldn't bring attention to themselves from their toddler was challenging for both Kurt and Bas, but when Kurt was bottoming, it was nearly impossible for him.

Bent over the bathroom sink, Kurt stared at his own reflection as Bas pressed into him. Biting his lips only worked to stifle his gasp at the first intrusion, and the hectic red of his cheeks heightened as Bas spread him wide, splitting him open, stretching him until his jaw dropped and he sucked in a breath to cry out.

But Sebastian Hummel knew his husband, and he leaned across Kurt's strong back and hooked two fingers into his mouth just as the sounds were about to burst out of him. Kurt's lips closed around the digits and he drew them in, biting down. Bas grunted at his husband's use of teeth but smoothly started thrusting into Kurt, angling himself just right so Kurt's eyes fluttered closed.

"Jesus, Kurt, you're so beautiful like this: taking it in two holes, wanting me every way you can have me," Bas murmured into Kurt's neck, picking up the pace.

Eyes opening, Kurt met Bas's gaze in the mirror, rocking with the harder jabs with which Bas fucked him. It felt so good. They had been teasing each other all day with looks and little touches as they'd wandered the zoo with their daughter. Kurt had been so desperate that the moment Beth was asleep, he'd dragged Bas with him into the half bath off the living room, as far away from Beth's room as possible in their apartment, and dropped to his knees to blow him.

But Bas had been obsessively watching Kurt's ass in his tight pants as they moved from exhibit to exhibit, and so he'd only let the blowjob go so far before he'd hauled Kurt up and pushed him over.

Kurt's legs wobbled and his eyes closed, his back arching as his breath panted frantically through his nose while he sucked and chewed relentlessly on Bas's fingers to stifle his sounds.

Seeing Kurt's struggle with his approaching orgasm made Bas's balls tighten, and he humped faster, biting his own lip. With his free hand he reached under Kurt's chest, intending to jerk him off, but he detoured and pinched Kurt's nipple first.

Kurt had been hanging by a thread, so worked up that the stimulation on his prostate had him riding the fine edge of _almost_. The unexpected pain/pleasure of his nipple being pinched shattered his control, and he wailed and came in blinding pulses, jerking and twitching on Bas's cock.

"Shit!" Bas muttered, covering Kurt's gaping mouth with his red, throbbing, spit-slick fingers, trying to muffle the scream even as the ripples of muscle spasms around his dick milked his own climax from him.

For the endless moments of ecstasy, they writhed together, then they simultaneously held their breath and tried to listen over their pounding hearts for any indication that Beth's sleep had been disturbed.

Kurt breathed first, dropping his forehead against the cool porcelain edge of the sink.

Bas ran a hand down his husband's spine as he straightened his back and carefully pulled out. Kurt gasped and goosebumps raised his skin, so Bas snagged the hand towel from its hook by the sink and gently wiped the excess lube and fluids from Kurt's ass.

"Sebastian! That's the guest towel!" Kurt hissed, standing abruptly and snatching it away from him.

"So? We'll wash it."

"I'll know where it's been, damnit! There's toilet paper right there: why would you--"

Bas laughed silently at Kurt's exasperation and kissed the words away.

"I love you, you prissy weirdo."

Kurt sighed and tried to glare, but Bas's eyes were positively glowing with the truth of his words, and Kurt couldn't bring himself to keep scolding him.

"These are no longer guest towels," Kurt warned. "They're for our bathroom only. I'll have to buy new ones for in here."

Bas just shook his head and kissed him again.

"Yes, dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else love lilinas's Shape my Edges and Broker my Assent? The playlist she has from that includes the song Biting Down by Lorde and I couldn't get it out of my head the moment Kurt bit Bas's fingers!


	3. It's All About Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family vacation in Colorado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Peak  
> Warnings: language   
> Frame of reference: future fic: Kurt and Bas are married, with two kids, Beth, a teenager, and BB, around 9. Kurt is a successful fashion designer and Bas is a stock broker.

"Hey, Papa, maybe you should slow down a little, huh?" Bas said through gritted teeth, invoking Kurt's parent-name.

"No, Daddy! Faster, Papa!" BB crowed from the back seat.

Beth huffed, her teenaged annoyance palpable.

Bas gripped the door of their rental car, a performance machine he'd been enjoying driving around Colorado Springs during the family's vacation.

"Calm your tits, _Dad_ ," Kurt said, smirking, using Bas's favorite slang from their early days together. The term was laughably outdated and Bas groaned in response, then gasped as the passenger side wheels edged closer to the drop-off as they rounded another turn.

"Kurt, will you please take it easy? Do you see how high the cliff is on this side?" Bas muttered.

"Geez, babe, you'd think you don't trust my driving!"

"I trust you with my heart and my family and my money and my soul, Kurt, but you have never driven a road like this before! _Shit_!"

Gravel made the tires slip and Bas's voice went up into Kurt's range.

"Daddy! Swear jar!" BB giggled.

"I will pay for this whole goddamned trip if Papa will just _slow the fuck down_!"

Finally easing up on the gas pedal, Kurt howled with laughter at his husband's antics.

"You know I'll hold you to that, right?" Kurt told him, giggling breathlessly as he navigated the next curve.

"Kurt I swear to fu--"

Kurt slapped Bas's thigh lightly.

"Enough cussing, Dad. Or you'll end up paying for the entire Hummel-Hudson-Anderson-Blake clan to spend Christmas in the Swiss Alps," Kurt warned.

"I want to learn to ski!" BB said.

The next turn brought the car close to the drop-off again.

"Godda--"

"Don't make me add the Gilbert- Hershbergers to that!"

"But Elliott and Tony have six kids now! And all three triplets _bite_!"

"So you better watch your mouth."

"Guys are such idiots. Dad, there's a safety light that keeps flashing under Pop's thumb. The car won't _let_ us fly off the road," Beth snarked from behind Kurt.

Bas's jaw dropped. "You turned off the audible. You sneaky son of a-"

One raised eyebrow silenced Bas. He hated getting bitten by Elliott's kids.

Kurt smiled and reached to hold Bas's hand.

"They completed installation of the sensors on this road last year, and I made sure this model of Audi was compatible."

Bas shook his head and saw the safety indicator light on the steering wheel light up on the next curve. The car would turn it's own wheels and even stop itself to keep the vehicle safely on the pavement and away from the cliff, as well as maintaining distance from boulders on the other side if a driver tried to hug the inside too much.

As they finally reached the parking area at the top of Pike's Peak and they all climbed out into the thin air at 14,114 feet. The kids walked ahead and Bas grabbed Kurt's hand and leaned in.

"I can't believe you got me that good."

Kurt chuckled and squeezed Bas's hand.

"I can't believe it took nearly the entire drive to get you to catch on; or for Beth to rat me out, anyway. You really don't follow the advancement in automotive technology, do you?"

"I know that the stocks for manufacturers who aren't on the cutting edge take a dive every time there's a big pileup that makes news," Bas grumbled.

"See? We all have our specialties."

"You're a fashion designer!"

"Whose dad is a retired mechanic."

Bas gave up. They walked toward the building at the peak, drawn by the offer of coffee on the sign.

"Jeez, it's fucking cold up here," Bas muttered. Kurt grinned evilly.

"Did I tell you Dad and Carole are fostering two more teenagers? Do you think that means enough people for it to make sense to just charter a private flight to Switzerland?"

Bas groaned and dropped his head on Kurt's shoulder, closing his eyes and trusting Kurt to lead him to the cafe.


	4. Where or When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many proposals did it take to get Kurt and Bas engaged?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Aborted  
> Warnings: none  
> Frame of reference: Assumes all of Beyond His Control, and is set between the final numbered chapter and the epilogue.

Bas knew he wanted to spend his life with Kurt from before Blaine left them.

He realized that he wanted to marry Kurt and have tangible proof that Kurt was his and only his when they came back to Ohio together during the summer after Bas's first year of college.

He proposed the first time on New Year's Eve that year. But Kurt was drunk, and instead of replying, he vomited. That had shaken Bas. He tried not to see it as a sign, but it took him a while to work up the nerve to ask again, especially since Kurt didn't remember it at all.

Kurt's birthday that year, Bas went all out. He took Kurt to Paris, to the theater, to dinner, and on a moonlit walk along the Champs-Élysée.

He never asked, because Kurt complained about a bridezilla they had seen earlier that day, and Bas had lost his nerve, thinking Kurt maybe didn't believe in marriage after all.

The last time Bas proposed was at the Fashion Institute of Technology, in the museum.

Kurt said no.

There were reasonable discussions about it afterward about statistics of marriage failure when the couples were too young and days of reassurances from Kurt that he loved Bas and wanted to be with him, but that was the final time Bas asked anyway. He even returned the ring he'd bought, figuring that if they ever did get married, they'd be older, that their tastes might have changed, and Bas didn't want his disappointment to taint the symbol Kurt would wear for the rest of his life.

Kurt nearly asked Bas on the day of Bas's college graduation. He was so proud of his boyfriend, and so in love as he listened to Bas's speech. As soon as the ceremony was over, Bas approached Kurt, with Burt and Carole there to support Bas like he was their son already, and the words almost flew from Kurt's lips.

But Bas had swept Kurt into his arms and kissed him, and then Burt had been there hugging Bas, then Carole, crying and telling the new graduate how proud she was, and Kurt had missed his moment. Later, he'd realized that it was for the best. A marriage proposal was an event to plan, not something to be done on the spur of the moment. He'd considered doing it that night or the next day when they'd arrived at the resort upstate they were going to in order to celebrate, but the car accident on the way had blown the whole trip and scrubbed that plan, too.

The next time Kurt almost proposed, it was after the successful launch of his line, when orders (along with more money than Kurt had ever earned) had flooded in. An extravagant meal out, dancing at the Rainbow Room, and rose petal-littered apartment when they went home afterward: it might have been perfect. But while Kurt had worked on his nerves in the kitchen, getting the bottle of champagne ready to serve Bas, with the ring tied to a ribbon around the bottom of one glass, Bas's mother had called, and the plan had fallen apart.

For months afterward, Kurt wished he could just do it over dinner, or breakfast, or after sex. But his desire for a memorably dramatic moment kept him silent, and the ring tucked in the recesses of the coat closet shelf.

Meeting a Japanese designer whose daughter was folding origami cranes for a sick friend led to the final plan, perfectly executed right under Bas's nose, and the following year they were married: Mr and Mr Kurt and Bas Hummel.

And throughout their lives, they both agreed that no matter when or if it had ever happened, they would have been together through it all anyway. Love was what mattered, not the ceremony or the proposal or the law. And they had that in spades.


	5. It's Not What You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bas gets a strange phone call at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A new low  
> Warnings:language  
> Frame of reference: Kurt and Bas are married, and Bas is a stock broker.

The phone rang.

"Bas Hummel," Sebastian answered, without looking at the caller ID. He was hot on the trail of a news story in France that was going to spike a particular stock if it was true.

"I need you--" a deep, rough voice growled in Bas's ear, interrupted by a hacking cough.

"Excuse me? I think you have the wrong number."

He clicked a promising link.

"Bas, I deed you to- shit!" The low voice broke into another coughing fit.

"Man, you should be calling a doctor not a broker, alright?"

Bas scanned the online article he'd found, speaking distractedly and preparing to hang up.

"I'b calling by fugging husbadd!" The man on the phone snapped, his tone breaking on the last word and rising so Bas finally recognized Kurt's voice.

"Oh shit, babe! I'm sorry! God, you sound like Barry White drowning in snot."

"Thang you, shithead. Bring hobe orgadic orange juice. Sood."

"Yeah! Yeah, will do," Bas nodded, typing an email in French to a man he knew at the newspaper in Nice.

"Sebastiad!"

Bas clicked send.

"Yes, Kurt, I got it. Organic orange juice. I'm on my way."

"Doh pulp."

"Yeah, no pulp, fresh squeezed," Bas said, standing and putting on his suit jacket. "I know what you like, Blue Eyes. I'll bring you egg drop soup from Peking-Tokyo Express, too. I've just got to follow up on this lead for tomorrow's opening in Europe, but I can do that in the cab."

"Thang you, Bas."

"You're welcome, love. See you soon."

Bas rose, closing his laptop and throwing it in his bag, pulling his suit jacket on, and headed for the door.

He knew how he'd find Kurt when he got home: curled up on the couch wearing the red, wool blend union suit (that Bas had only once dared call an adult onsie), the lopsided afghan from Carole over him, drinking tea with lots of honey from a mug (world's best mommy, with a tiny Kurt handprint in green) that had been his mom's. If he was particularly cold or feverish, Kurt would also have a Hummel Tire and Lube hoodie on. All those items lived on a cedar shelf in their closet, just for when Kurt needed comfort.

Bas had asked him once why there wasn't anything from himself within the comfort stash. Kurt had shaken his head and replied that each of those items was a substitute for someone (the union suit was from Blaine), and what he needed more than anything else when he was sick was his real life love.

So Bas happily dropped everything and hurried home with the requested (or demanded) items to be Kurt's life-sized teddy bear.

Every time.


	6. The Things We Do for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding preparation. Warning: written in all dialogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Calibri  
> Warnings: language   
> Frame of reference: after college, pre-marriage

"It's too basic."

"No, look at it italicized."

"It's boring."

"It's easy to read. That Mademoiselle Camille is so flowery it's illegible."

"But what about the La Compagnie Des Ombree. It's minimalist."

"Kurt. You just like the French names. That font looks like a teenage boy wrote it!"

"Bas, you're being difficult."

" _I'm_ being difficult? Me? Ohmygod, you've gotta be kidding me."

"I want our wedding invitations to look special, Bas! I want our whole wedding to be undeniably us."

"Blue Eyes, _I'm_ part of us. How about I get some input?"

" ... "

"You choose the cardstock, the double envelope thing, the embossing, the little tissue square: whatever. I want our guests to be able to read our damn names and where and when they need to show up!"

"It's the default, Bas. We aren't default!"

"Italicized, it's legible and pretty and minimalist. This is the only thing I'm asking for on the invites."

"Ugh."

"Well?"

"Calibri? _Really_?"

"Uh-huh."

" _Fine_."

"I love you, Kurt. Even when you're a controlling bitch."

"Hrmph. Love you too."


	7. Taint Misbehaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tainted  
> Warnings: mild language, misappropriation of innocent mis-quoting  
> Frame of reference: Married Kurtbastian with two kids

" _Touch me baby tainty love, touch me baby tainty love..._ "

The sound of BB singing in his room woke Kurt and Bas, and they looked at each other.

"It's 5am. Why is your son awake and singing?" Kurt mumbled.

There was a thump, and another, and the sound of the boy repeating the refrain over and over.

"Sounds like he's dancing, too," Bas said, rising onto his elbows. "And why is it when he's being a shit he's mine and when he's being good he's yours? I think that's something we need to discuss, babe."

Kurt grunted and started dozing. Bas nudged him.

"He's not going to go back to sleep. And we really don't know what he'll get into if we don't deal with him."

"I don' wanna," Kurt moaned into the pillow.

"Come on. You make coffee and breakfast and I'll wrangle the little dude."

Kurt sighed heavily and rolled over, kicking at the covers to free his legs.

"Coffee."

Bas chuckled.

Later, after dropping BB off at his Saturday play group, the Hummels returned home. Beth was at a figure skating camp, so the husbands had their apartment to themselves.

Kurt was in the kitchen going through the refrigerator to remove old food and figure out something creative to do with the bits and bobs that were left over from the previous week.

" _I love you though you hurt me so... Now I'm gonna pack my things and go... Tainted love... Touch me baby, tainted love... Touch me baby, tainted love..._ "

The sound of Bas singing drifted to Kurt and he tossed the liquefying remnants of baby greens into the trash and went to find him.

Bas was folding laundry in BB's bedroom, dancing around as he slid to the toddler's dresser to put his shirts away before spinning back to the basket on the old changing table that they needed to get rid of now that BB was potty trained.

Kurt leaned against the door frame.

"You could sing more than the chorus," Kurt suggested. Bas looked over his shoulder.

"I don't _know_ more than the chorus," Bas replied. He turned and moved toward Kurt, swinging his shoulders in an exaggerated eighties bop, trying to get Kurt to dance with him.

"We really need to put some different music on to get that song out of our heads," Kurt said.

"I don't know, BB's version kinda works for me."

Bas started rolling his body against Kurt's, letting Kurt feel that he was getting hard.

"That's just disturbing," Kurt said, making a face.

" _Tainty love... Tainty love..._ " Bas sang. He leaned in closer and whispered in Kurt's ear. "I love your taint."

Kurt giggled in spite of himself. "Bas, that is... Is that _really_ what BB singing made you think of? _Ohmygod_..."

Bas wrapped his arms around Kurt and wiggled, moving both of them toward their bedroom.

" _Touch me baby, tainty love... Touch me baby tainty love..._ "

And with that wildly inappropriate initiation, Bas spent the afternoon showing Kurt exactly how inspired he'd been by the innocent mis-quoting of the 80's song.


	8. Compromises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning the honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mud and Milk  
> Warnings: mild language   
> Frame of reference: Bas and Kurt are engaged

"Dancing and drinking every night makes it even more imperative to detox and relax each day, Bas."

"I don't want to party every night of our honeymoon, and I don't want a spa treatment every day, either!"

Kurt's eyes lit up. "But you do want spa treatments? You'll come with me? There's couples massage, and a mud bath, a milk treatment, hot stone--"

Bas laughed. "You are such a hedonist, Blue Eyes."

"When we're 80 and _I_ look 40, you'll appreciate how much I've taken care of myself," Kurt stated. His chin rose and he raised an eyebrow in that perfect, imperious look he had.

Bas's eyes dropped and he froze, taking a deep breath to subdue his emotions.

Kurt moved closer and took one of his hands.

"My boy," Kurt murmured. "That's what getting married means to me, you know. A whole lifetime together. Kids and grandkids and old people sex and retiring someplace funky. You're the one I want that with. I want to be with you forever."

Bas made a choked sound in his throat and pulled Kurt into his arms, burying his face against his fiancé's neck and trying to keep his tears in check.

When the swell of emotions crested, Bas squeezed Kurt tight and finally drew back.

"See, you're spending all this time taking care of your skin and shit, and I'm just gonna get plastic surgery. We'll both look fabulous but I won't have had to waste weeks of my life applying toner and five different moisturizers and three eye creams and--"

Kurt glared. "But I'll still look like _me_ , not some Ken doll version of myself! You're lucky I love you for who you are and not just your gorgeous face, because you will not look like a forty year old version of you, you'll look like a plastic caricature."

"You..." Bas shook his head. "You always have to be right." His eyes narrowed in thought. "So I will do five of those spa things with you. And we'll do five of the things I want to do, and with two whole weeks for the trip, that leaves us just enough time to fill the rest of the days and nights with newlywed sex. How's that sound?"

Kurt laughed. "It sounds perfect."


	9. Right Now: Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a happy graduation night for Bas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Booked  
> Warnings: none, unless it's a trigger warning for a non-explicit car accident   
> Frame of reference: Bas just graduated college
> 
> A/N My beta reader wanted the story of the car accident when the Porsche was totaled after Bas's graduation, and this prompt fit so that's where I'm going.

Kurt woke at the sound of wailing tires skidding across wet pavement.

" _Bas_!" Kurt screamed, and then everything was noise and pressure and darkness.

Sebastian had encouraged Kurt to sleep on the way to the gay resort upstate after Bas's graduation. Since Burt and Carole had been in town, Kurt had been stretching himself thin and not sleeping enough while he spent time with them and prepared the graduation celebration. So Bas told him to sleep while he drove.

But Bas hadn't been resting enough either. He was just as exhausted as Kurt, and when they were on the winding road outside Albany, his eyelids had grown so heavy that one long blink was all it took.

The ambulance took them both to the hospital. Kurt had to be checked out further since he'd lost consciousness briefly, but they were released that same night.

They needed to find a hotel, and the fates were not on the couple's side.

A perfect storm of conventions, concerts, and events had every hotel they called booked.

"Um, I found a place," Bas said. They were sitting in a cafe across the street from the ER.

"So call a taxi and let's go," Kurt said dully. At nearly one in the morning after everything, he was certain he looked like an extra from The Walking Dead. He wasn't sure yet if he was a zombie or a survivor, though.

"They, um. They rent the rooms hourly."

"You better have reserved at least ten hours."

Bas looked at him. "Of course. But... You know what kind of motels rent by the hour, right?"

"I don't care. Bas, this is me so far beyond caring I can't even."

"Um, okay."

It was the most revolting establishment Sebastian had ever set foot into. And he'd frequented Scandals before he'd gotten involved with Blaine and Kurt, so that was saying something.

Kurt stumbled over the tear in what was left of the carpet where it was worn through just inside the door, and Bas steadied him. Far beyond exhausted, Kurt dropped face down on the bed before rebounding back up with a near shriek. He was suddenly wide awake.

"What did I just touch? _Ohmygod_ , Bas!"

"Blue Eyes, I tried to tell you..."

Bas pulled the bedspread off, but the stains on the sheets didn't make the bed any more appealing.

Improvising, Bas grabbed the two bags that held all the clothes the two had packed for the weekend getaway. Kurt's valise of his personal care products had burst open and scattered all over the interior of the Porsche and the first responders hadn't been willing to wait while Bas gathered it all back together. He'd been lucky they let him take the suitcase and backpack.

From the backpack came his shirts, and he spread them out on the dirty sheet, creating a space for Kurt to lay down. He'd lay on the lumpier cargo pants and jeans. Kurt's microfiber face towel was in the outside pocket from when Bas had gotten impatient and crammed it in when Kurt said he needed to repack a third time to get it added to his valise.

That would keep Kurt's face from having to make contact with the pillow. Bas grabbed a towel from the bathroom that looked like it had maybe been left there by housekeeping for his own pillow.

The spike of disgust that had roused Kurt faded quickly and he tearfully hugged Bas in thanks before he curled up on the shirts and was instantly asleep.

Bas locked the doorknob but growled a little when he saw that there was no deadbolt and the chain had ripped out of the wall, the mount still attached where it rattled against the flimsy door.

The only chair in the room looked like it wouldn't be any assistance at all in securing the room, but Bas put it in front of the door anyway.

Then he about collapsed onto the bed.

At one point, Bas was awakened by the door opening and the chair falling over.

"Get out!" He shouted, half awake but sitting up before he decided to do so, his heart beating fast and loud, and the door closed.

Bas looked at Kurt and shook his head. He was still asleep.

The next day, they rented a car and found the impound where the Porsche had been taken. Kurt was able to gather as many of his loose bottles and jars as he could and Bas let him pack them into his backpack. The clothes they had slept on had been abandoned.

Sore and tired, they returned to their apartment rather than continuing their romantic getaway.

"I am going to take the hottest shower possible and scrub myself until I'm raw. I'm going to have to burn these clothes-"

"I'm sorry," Bas interrupted.

Kurt looked at him for a long moment, then went to him and cupped his face.

"I love you. And once I'm not crawling with the vilest bacteria known to man, I truly believe we will have the most entertaining story to tell for the rest of our lives. But right now: shower."

Bas watched Kurt walk down the hall, relieved and overwhelmed.

Then he followed after him.

Shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother had the hourly motel experience I've depicted many years ago. His was actually worse, but I didn't want to describe the bathroom he talked about. Yikes!


	10. Parenting Rite of Passage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their little girl is growing up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A toy  
> Warnings: talk about masturbation  
> Frame of reference: little girls grow up and Kurt and Bas have to deal with that

Beth had never been one to play with dolls all that much when she was little, so when she started regularly taking a Barbie into the bath with her as she entered puberty, Kurt thought it strange. But it was Bas who put the puzzle together which included lots of baths, water splashed onto the bathmat, and the occasional thump and vocalization.

"Blue Eyes, girls play with themselves, too. And she needs something safer than a Barbie doll to do it with," Bas told Kurt flat out when he finally got the nerve to talk to his husband about it.

" _Ohmygod_. You think she's... With that doll? Oh. _Oh_ , that's... That's really unsanitary."

Bas nodded. "So which one of us gets to talk with her about it?"

Kurt's eyes nearly bugged out. "I don't want to!"

Bas laughed. "Yeah, me neither, but I don't want her ending up in the hospital with some horrible infection, either."

Kurt's face was a mask of horror. "Shit, Bas. What do we do?"

"Carole?"

Kurt laughed, high and nearly hysterical. "Like it's that much better to have to discuss it with my stepmother?"

"She's a nurse, so..."

"So I still can't ask her to coach our daughter through sex toy safety."

Bas closed his eyes. He tried to imagine Kurt sitting Beth down for a talk about masturbation and not having it end up with either Kurt spontaneously combusting or Beth ending up feeling ashamed and freaking out.

Damn. "I'll do it."

And it went a little easier than Bas expected, after Beth made him swear to never mention it or use it to tease her.

A package arrived two days later that included a couple of toys and a cleanser made especially for them, and Barbie disappeared.

"It's your turn when BB starts washing his sheets five times a week," Bas told Kurt, who groaned and buried his head in a pillow.

But it seemed only fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration can come from anything, apparently. I have a oneshot that started out as a sort of sequel to this but went beyond this idea. It's longer than any of these drabbles, so I'm posting it separately but in the Control series.


	11. The Bullfrog and the Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets insecure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leave me  
> Warnings: drinking  
> Frame of reference: both Bas and Kurt are in college

The first time Bas mentioned Eddie was sometime during his junior year of college. Kurt had made the big switch to the Adult Education program at Parsons and was always busy with school or work or his band. The couple sometimes had weeks of barely seeing each other during waking hours, and their primary communication was often texts.

From Bas: grabbing dinner out

From Kurt: if you'll be home before it spoils can you get me something?

From Bas: Eddie says this place is buffet style so no to go. Sorry

From Kurt: np

A few weeks later they had a Tuesday morning when neither of them needed to be anywhere, so after taking care of one another's morning wood, they were having crepes and sitting around in their underwear.

"This dude is just a hard ass, and not in the good way. He doesn't like that I'm smarter than him," Bas concluded, telling Kurt about a teaching assistant from one of his classes.

"And I'm sure you've never showed him up publicly or lorded it over him in some way," Kurt replied, smirking.

Bas sputtered a little. "Hey! Eddie said he was the same way when he had that professor."

Kurt tilted his head. "Eddie?"

"Yeah, we've been hanging out. He's in my international econ class."

Kurt nodded and finished his crepe.

On Friday of that week, Kurt got out early from Vogue.com and excitedly texted Bas, who usually had Friday afternoons free.

From Kurt: guess who's free? Where are you- let's go out

From Bas: I'm having coffee w/ Eddie. Join us?

Kurt used the Find Friends app to locate Bas's phone and saw he wasn't far. He walked the four blocks, rather interested to meet the mysterious Eddie Bas had mentioned.

He was handsome, blonde, spoke in an extremely sexy low register, and he made Bas laugh a lot in the half an hour he stuck around before he left the couple to their evening. Kurt had tried to follow the financial conversation Bas and Eddie had been having, but had ended up bored.

When Bas continued to refer to Eddie over the next few weeks, Kurt started to feel a cold, tense knot in his gut, and the next date night they had, it finally bubbled over after about three too many cosmopolitans.

"Mmm, Bas... I wanna fuck you up against the door..." Kurt said as they stumbled down their hallway to their apartment. He was much further gone than Bas, who successfully got them inside and locked the door. Kurt mouthed at his neck sloppily and pushed him against it, tilting sideways and nearly falling.

"Whoa, babe. I think we'll need to save door shenanigans for a more sober time, alright?"

Kurt surprised him by bursting into tears.

"You want the bullfrog instead of me!"

"What?!"

"Blonde Eddie with this sexy low voice and all his knowledge about your industry! You're going to leave me for him, aren't you?"

Bas should have known better than to laugh at Kurt while he was drunk and hysterical. Or ever, really. Kurt did not like being made fun of. But Bas couldn't help it.

Kurt's sobs increased and he ran away, ricocheting between either wall as he headed into their bedroom and fell onto the bed, a completely sodden mess.

Bas followed, losing his amusement when he heard the broken-hearted sounds Kurt was making. He sat down on the bed and put his hand on Kurt's back. Kurt flinched and wept harder.

"You are such a fucking drama queen, Blue Eyes. Eddie? I have no interest in him romantically _or_ sexually. We're friends, Kurt. That's all. There's less to worry about from me and Eddie than the worries I have about you and Elliott!"

"I don't want Elliott, I want you, and you're gonna leave me for the bullfrog!"

"Ohmygod, seriously? Kurt?" Bas rolled Kurt over and pulled his hands away from his face. "Baby, I'm not leaving you. I love you. There's nothing going on with Eddie, okay? Can you take a breath and try to sober up enough to get that through your head?"

Kurt tearfully stared at Bas, taking a shaky breath. "If I tell you I believe you will you help me to the bathroom so I can puke?"

Bas hauled Kurt to his feet and hustled him to the toilet. "Even if you don't believe me, I'll do that. I don't want to clean up cranberry spew."

Hours later, after several rounds of Kurt getting sick, sipping water, weeping, and Bas reassuring him and wiping his sweaty face with a washcloth as he sat on the bathroom floor with the drunk man, Kurt finally laid curled on his side with his head in Bas's lap and his eyes looked clearer.

"Thank you for taking care of me," Kurt said softly. Bas stroked his hair.

"Considering that I'm the one who bought you those last few cosmos, I felt it behooved me to keep you from drowning in puke."

Kurt snorted. "I guess my secret is out."

"That you're not as self-assured as you want everyone to think? Blue Eyes, I have known that for years."

"But, um, Eddie..."

"Yeah. I hadn't realized just how crazy threatened my having a friend would make you feel."

Kurt looked sad. "A friend? Jeez, when you put it that way, I feel like a total asshole."

Bas chuckled. "Hey, don't worry, I love your asshole."

Kurt groaned.

"I probably went overboard talking about him and hanging out with him. I just..." Bas trailed off and sighed. "I haven't had anyone who actually likes me, the real me, other than you and Blaine, before. It's...nice."

Kurt turned his head and reached up to awkwardly touch Bas's cheek.

"My boy, you are a smart, witty man. Anyone would be lucky to have you as their friend. I'm so sorry I've gotten weird about this."

Bas smiled. "It's all good, babe. I'm glad you finally admitted what the problem was. I thought you didn't like him. You're always so snooty towards him."

"Let's have him over for dinner, okay? And I will try to get to know him. I mean, if he likes you he must be okay."

"Thank you, love."

"Can you help me to bed now?"

"Uh-huh."

"And out of my clothes?"

"Yep."

"And forgive me for being a bitch?"

"I love that you're a bitch. I'll forgive you for keeping your feelings hidden, okay?"

"Thank you, Bas."

"No problem."

Bas practically carried Kurt to bed. Once they were both stripped down and snuggled together under the covers, Bas felt Kurt relaxing.

"So a threesome is out, huh?"

Kurt snorted. "Didn't you get enough of those with Blaine?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. It's amazing how much more jiz there is with just one more guy."

Kurt sighed in mock exaggeration. "You are so uncouth."

"Yeah, but it made you smile."

"Well, I do hate a mess."

"I know."

Bas kissed the back of Kurt's head and they both fell quickly to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone recognize Eddie?


	12. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's trying to help BB prepare for college life, getting unexpected help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cookbook   
> Warnings: grief   
> Frame of reference: BB is getting ready to leave for college. Burt passed away previously.

"Pop, I don't _want_ to know the difference between boiling and poaching," BB whined. Kurt rolled his eyes while facing the stove where his son wouldn't see.

"Believe me, honey, you'll thank me later when your dorm mates are surviving on ramen noodles and you can actually make a delicious meal with a hot plate or an electric wok in ten minutes."

"What's ramen?" BB asked, sounding honestly puzzled.

"I told ya you should have given him a semester of starving on college food before you tried this," Bas called from the living room.

"Shut up, Bas," Kurt singsonged. He directed BB to add a spoonful of the spice blend to the saucepan. "If I could teach Grandpa to make a soufflé, you can learn a dozen quick, healthy meals where I've done the work of making seasoning packets and typing up easy instructions."

"You taught Grandpa to cook?" BB asked, wide-eyed. Since Burt's death, BB had been insatiable for knowing more of the man he'd idolized. Kurt pressed his lips together and nodded, blinking as his eyes filled. The loss was an ever present ache that rolled into a swell of tears at unexpected times.

"When I was in high school. Before he married Grandma."

BB's belligerence evaporated. "Okay, so what happens when I run out of the spice blends you make for me?"

Kurt smiled. His dad was still helping him with his life even though he was gone. This was how people lived on beyond death.

"I'm making you a digital cookbook that will have recipes for all the seasoning blends as well as all the instructions for the things we're making. It'll be in your dropbox whenever you need it. You'll just have to find somewhere to buy good quality herbs and spices, though."

BB nodded thoughtfully and then turned and hugged Kurt.

"Thank you, Papa."

Kurt nodded, unable to speak. He looked over BB's shoulder and saw Bas watching from the doorway with bright eyes and a gentle smile. They shared a long look, then BB pulled back and started asking about grilling rubs.

"They have grills outside the dorms so I can cook like that, too," BB enthused.

"Good. Just promise me you'll grill chicken three times for every one time you do other meats, okay? I'm trying to teach you _healthy_ habits."

BB rolled his eyes. "Yes, Pop."


	13. Fragile Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting France, a great uncle gives Bas a memento of his grandparents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bowl  
> Warnings:grief   
> Frame of reference: one summer during college, Bas takes Kurt to France to meet his mother and her family

Back in the hotel room, Kurt watched with worried eyes as Bas went straight to the bedroom and shut the door.

With a sigh, he set his satchel down and followed slowly.

Kurt had been meticulous about staying by Bas's side as they visited the Chevalier's, Bas's mother's family. The aunt and cousins had been pleasant enough, if formal and distant, and Bas's mother, well, she was a woman who suffered from severe depression and something akin to Münchausen syndrome, so she had been dramatic enough for a dozen people.

An old man, a great uncle perhaps, had gotten Bas away from Kurt there at the end of the afternoon, and Bas had been very quiet since then.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt went to the bedroom door and opened it slowly. His head tilted at the sight before him.

Bas was crying silently, holding a delicate china bowl as he sat on the edge of the bed. The blue of the glaze went from a dark ultramarine at the rim to a softer sky color toward the base. Kurt moved carefully as he tread the rug to sit at Bas's side.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Kurt asked. Bas sniffed, and after a long minute or two, nodded.

"Grand-maman let me use this bowl when I visited. It... She found it at a market when she was a girl, and it was the first thing she ever bought for herself simply because she loved it. I was the only one besides her who was allowed to eat out of it."

Kurt unlaced his fingers where his hands were clasped between his knees and he touched the rim of the bowl with his fingertip. "It's beautiful, Bas."

"My grand-oncle, her brother, he...he saved it for me when they went through the house."

Kurt slipped his arm around Bas's waist, leaning his cheek on the point of his shoulder, and just held him.

"I'm glad, love."

The crushing blow of losing his grandparents, the only part of his family who had been loving and supportive, had been a terrible emotional time for Bas back in high school. This visit to introduce Kurt to the remainder of this branch of Bas's family had been fraught with complicated feelings and Kurt wasn't sure how to deal with this, so he chose quiet, calm, loving support. That always seemed to be the best angle when Bas had to deal with his blood relatives.

Bas's head came to rest on Kurt's hair.

"I'm glad, too."

 


	14. Invocations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call between Kurt and BB while BB is in college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Surfboard  
> Warnings: none  
> Frame of reference: Kurt and Bas's son BB is in college in LA where Blaine and Eric live.

"BB, you're not getting a $700 surfboard," Kurt said resolutely, staring at his son on the phone.

"But--"

"Your Dad sends you way too much discretionary money anyway. I'm not letting him send you that much for a surfboard just so you can try it out. Rent one, or buy a cheaper one from your allowance. If you get into it as a sport or hobby, we'll talk about you getting better equipment."

"Pop! Uncle Eric has this amazing board with all kinds of science that makes it easier to ride!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "So I can ask Uncle Eric and he'll tell me he wants you to spend $700 to learn to surf with him?"

BB swallowed visibly. "Um..."

"Nice try, kiddo. I might have believed if you'd said Uncle Blaine suggested that board, and obviously I could buy Uncle Cooper telling you that you _had_ to have that exact one, but Uncle Eric isn't extravagant with money and he never has been."

Sighing, BB nodded. He was the picture of dejection. "Uncle Eric found his board wedged between some rocks on a bit of deserted beach. He posted found signs and ended up repairing it and keeping it when no one could accurately identify it. But Papa, it is an amazing board! It would be perfect for me to learn on."

Kurt smiled fondly. "I'm sure it would. Find something cheaper, sweethea--" His sentence was broken by a yawn. Pressing gently around his lips, Kurt soothed his stretched skin. The time difference to BB where he was going to college in LA was killer on Kurt. And he still needed to do his evening routine before he could go to bed.

"Okay, okay. Go use your potions so you don't shrivel up," BB teased. As a kid, he'd decided that Kurt's skin regimen was something magic á la Harry Potter.

Kurt stuck his tongue out.

"Use sunscreen! Get enough sleep! Study hard! I love you!" Kurt singsonged in what had become their ritual. BB grinned.

"Love you, Pop. Give Dad a kiss. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride, everyone! I'm writing a Pride piece set in the Control verse focusing on the fashion the guys wear each year across time. Hopefully it'll be posted this month.


	15. Stereotyping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief nsfw fill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Throw Pillow   
> Warnings: sex  
> Frame of reference: The boys are visiting Ohio before they're married

"Ohmygod, seriously? Are you biting that pillow?!" Kurt hissed at Bas, pausing in the relentless thrusts that had been making his boyfriend see stars.

Bas unclenched his jaw and looked down at the throw pillow, seeing that it was wet with spit and imprinted with his bite. He took a shaky breath, because Kurt was still _right_ _there_ , his big cock still pressing against Bas's prostate.

"I'm trying to stay quiet! Your parents are down the hall."

Kurt waited, and Bas finally turned his head and looked over his shoulder. The smirk on Kurt's face was sexy as hell but infuriating, and Bas narrowed his eyes.

Their gazes locked in challenge for a long few heartbeats, but Bas broke the stalemate, lunging forward off Kurt's erection, turning and grabbing Kurt by the shoulders and wrestling him onto the bed on his back.

The undignified ' _oof_ ' Kurt made as he landed was quite satisfying to Bas, but it was even more satisfying to straddle Kurt's hips and sink onto him, watching Kurt's eyes squeeze shut and his mouth drop open.

Bas pushed the dry side of the throw pillow between Kurt's teeth and snickered when Kurt bit down hard as Bas started circling his hips.

"Stereotypes exist for a reason, Blue Eyes," Bas whispered, starting to rise and fall onto Kurt's cock, trying to get back to how close he'd been to coming just from that as he worked his body into a forward and back sweep that made sparks shoot down his thighs and his abs contract.

Kurt glared at him but didn't release the pillow, and Bas ended up biting his own lips so hard he broke the skin when he came, stifling his cry.

Kurt grabbed Bas's hips and jerked into him a few more times before stilling in his own orgasmic rictus.

When Kurt's muscles released, he dropped his mouth open and the pillow flopped away, landing somewhere on the floor.

Bas laughed quietly and wiped at his mouth. He held up his finger with a smear of blood on it.

"I blame you for my sex related injury."

Kurt shook his head.

"All I did was ask a question."

Together they cleaned up, and Kurt discovered that the pillow had been defiled not only with spit but with Bas's semen as well so he carefully buried it in his wastebasket.

"You owe me a pillow."

"You fuck me like that and I'll buy you a hundred pillows."

" _Ohmygod_ , Bas."


	16. The Good Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza brings her boyfriend home for Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bookish  
> Warnings: none  
> Frame of reference: Eliza is in college after taking several years off to skate. Bas changed careers and now works as a psychologist with LGBTQ young people.

Chris was quiet. He wore glasses and was a little heavy. His dark hair came down into his stunningly green eyes and he brushed it back regularly. He was only a couple of inches taller than Eliza, and that made him the next shortest person at the meal: even Blaine topped him by about an inch.

The Hummel house was bursting at the seams with people there for the holiday meal. Kurt was bustling around in a flurry preparing everything, and Bas knew well enough to keep a low profile, doing anything Kurt asked as quickly as possible and then getting out of the way again.

Trevor, Tracy, and Tim, Elliott and Tony's ten year old triplets, were playing a game in the corner of the living room, all of them wearing VR visors and gloves. They argued and laughed and kept the volume of the gathering higher than Bas knew Kurt preferred, but they were staying out of the way and out of mischief, so he didn't complain.

Eliza and Chris were curled up together on the bench seat by the window, and it made Bas happy to see.

When the couple had arrived the night before, Eliza had pulled Bas aside when Kurt had commandeered Chris to tear up bread for stuffing.

"I wanted to let you know something about Chris just so it doesn't become a big public thing, okay?"

Bas had smiled and taken her hand. "Chris is trans," Bas had supplied.

Eliza's eyes had popped open.

"Honey, I see lots of trans clients. I can tell by the structure of his torso and hips, and I know his chest is bound."

"Okay. Good. So it won't be a problem or--"

"Of course not. Pop and I will follow your lead for talking about it or not in front of everyone or even privately with him."

Eliza had hugged him with all her Olympic medal winning strength, and he'd felt his ribs creak.

"You really like him, huh? This bookish boy? After all the athletes you've dated?"

Eliza's expression had turned rapturous. "He accepts that I love skating, but that we're both fascinated by history and we both love learning and... We fit, Daddy. We fit just right."

When Bas had told Kurt about the conversation that night, Kurt had cried.

"Eliza has so many different selves in her. I've worried she wouldn't find someone who could really understand her, but it seems like maybe this boy...gets her."

So Bas caught Kurt's eye amidst the extended family furor and nodded toward the couple. Chris rested his head against Eliza's shoulder and smiled shyly at her, obvious adoration in his eyes. Kurt looked back at Bas and they shared a look at the cozy way Eliza had an arm wrapped securely around Chris. The two seemed utterly content with each another's presence, and Bas suspected that their family had just increased by one.

Life was good.


	17. The Family Grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB's in-laws are visiting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Aw, Yuck  
> Warnings: mentions of vomiting. Lots of it.  
> Frame of reference: BB is married with kids and living in California when his wife's family visits and everyone but BB gets food poisoning. Some readers may recognize another fandom of mine here...

"No-no-no, Pop! You don't understand! I dealt with the babies with the pooping and the spitup and, y'know: _gross_ , but whatever. This is vile. This is the whole family puking and the house smells _so_ bad, and--"

"BB, you're the only one who didn't eat it. I'm sorry, but you've got to take care of this," Kurt said to his distraught son through the phone video.

"Her dad ralphed on the couch, and her sister is outside killing the shrubbery with stomach acid. Every wastebasket in the house is in use as a receptacle! I'm going to be smelling vomit until New Years!"

"Honey, I wish I was there. Look, I could try asking Blaine and Eric to come over and help you, but I don't know if--"

"They went to dinner with us last night," BB said in a defeated monotone.

" _Ohmygod_."

Father and son stared into each other's nearly identical eyes.

"I wish you weren't in California. I want to help."

A noise came from out of view on BB's end.

"That's Kala's little brother," BB said, sighing.

"Keep everyone hydrated," Kurt advised, then wished him luck and BB signed off.

"Who knew his dislike of saag would save him from food poisoning?" Bas commented, smirking.

"That's not funny, Bas. And did you hear? Blaine and Eric went to eat with them last night, too."

"Aw, yuck, so the Anderblake household is vomit-central, too, huh? I have a consult with Eric this afternoon. Thank god they've never perfected scent transference through phones."

"Yeah, I could do without sharing that, too," Kurt admitted.

"I wonder if this will keep his in-laws from coming to visit so often," Bas mused.

"I know, right? Kala's folks flying her sisters, her little brother, and that one cousin from India twice a year has got to be crazy expensive."

"But you know BB loves having his house overflowing with people and love," Bas replied. Kurt's expression softened.

"Yeah," he agreed. Then a wicked narrowing of his eyes indicated that the Kurt Hummel snark was making an appearance. "But now the house is overflowing with something else."

Bas snapped his fingers. "Like his frat house after a party!"

"Yes! They pledged a lifelong oath to support each other! You call Rand and Jackson, and I'll call Josh and AJ. Dudebros to the rescue!"

When BB's best friend Rand married Kala's cousin a year later, Bas and Kurt had teasing fodder for the rest of BB's life since bonding over holding a beautiful girl's hair back had made the two fraternity brothers actual family.

And BB, being Bas and Kurt's son, never let Rand forget it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was a rough one. If you're inclined, a comment would improve today immeasurably. Thank you!


	18. Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running into old lovers can suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Biblical  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: reference to sex  
> Frame of reference: Kurt and Bas are in college, with Bas on the fast track to become a stock broker

Kurt wasn't always comfortable at the events Bas went to for school that were designed to allow promising students to rub elbows with bigwigs in the financial market, but he knew they were important to Bas's future and so he accompanied his boyfriend whenever Bas asked.

If Kurt was lucky, he'd compliment the right person on a designer piece of clothing and get to chat about his passion for part of the time.

If he wasn't lucky, he ended up hearing homophobic slurs and had once been propositioned in the men's room.

When he looked back, Kurt recalled the Christmas party during Bas's senior year as the event which could have been the very worst ever and ended up the best.

Terry and Richard Mullagney, twins who had been Bas's boarding school fellows, recognized Sebastian Smythe and relentlessly followed him through the evening, recalling shared memories, far too many of which were unflattering to Bas to say the least.

Kurt saw Bas cringe and rally several times from the tales, but when Richard regaled the couple, Terry, and two of Bas's current classmates with the humiliating recollection of Bas's first time fucking a boy (Richard himself), and his premature ejaculation, Kurt saw real hurt in his boyfriend's eyes and finally stepped in.

"--you could say I know Sebastian biblically but really just because he said 'oh God' when he shot his load barely even in me! It was the most disappointing--"

"Excuse me, _Dick_ , but if your sex life is so sad that you are still whining over something from when you were barely a teenager, I feel nothing but pity for you," Kurt said archly, smiling a conciliatory smile.

"It's Richard, and I'm just reminiscing. I hope for your sake that practice has improved his stamina even if his standards for partnership have dropped," the man sneered. His twin laughed aloud, but Kurt saw Bas's current classmates LaTina and Robert, who he'd met before and knew to be decent individuals, exchange a look of disgust.

"Bas's amazing prowess in bed is nothing I intend to discuss with an insignificant speed bump who has no idea that he's spilled dip on the lapel of his Armani knockoff suit jacket and feels the need to belittle others in a vain attempt to make himself seem attractive. Let me tell you, Dick, oh, pardon me, Richard: bullies aren't attractive to anyone except other bullies who know deep down that they tear into others because they feel utterly inadequate themselves. So you can take your sad self-hatred elsewhere, because Bas has much better people to talk with tonight than you."

Kurt hooked his arm through Bas's and drew him away toward the dean, who wore a gorgeous, real Giorgio Armani suit, and who Kurt knew saw great potential in Bas from previous conversations at events like this one.

And if the dean happened to be talking with one of the richest men on Wall Street, and the introduction led to Bas's interview and eventual hiring at a prestigious brokerage firm, well, that was all the better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of seeing Chris tonight for his TLOS6 book tour (and because my beta finally caught a break at work and got this back to me), I hope you enjoyed this ficlet posted from a motel room in Chicago.


	19. Alive/Not Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine didn't realize that the hair dye he used would ruin the guest sheets at Kurt and Bas's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Salt and Pepper   
> Warnings: none  
> Frame of reference: Blaine is visiting the Hummel family in New York from Los Angeles

The plan to come to New York and visit the Hummels had nearly been derailed when one of the managers of Eric's chain of coffee shops got appendicitis and Eric had to cover. Blaine wanted to see his best friend and his honorary niece and nephew, but he didn't want to spend a lot of time away from Eric, either.

Eric decided that Blaine should go anyway, since Blaine had a new show that he would be starting rehearsals for and they had no idea when he'd get a break again, and they made special arrangements so that Blaine would be comfortable traveling without his longtime boyfriend and Dom.

More complications ensued when the LA to New York flight was rerouted to Kansas City and Blaine was stuck overnight.

That's when he had time to himself along with insomnia and examined himself in the hotel room mirror and saw the shine of silvery gray threads among his sable curls. Looking at recent pictures of Kurt and Bas, Blaine couldn't see any particular signs of aging and he freaked out. The only place he could find with hair color that was open at 5 am was a convenience store, and he did the dye job himself, rushing to finish before he caught his plane.

After his arrival in New York and a day spent visiting the family, waking up to a reddish brown stain on Kurt's thousand thread count pillowcases and sheets nearly sent Blaine into a panic. Automatically, he called Eric, not thinking about the time difference.

"Whoa, darlin', hang on: take breath," Eric mumbled in a sleep-gravelled voice. Blaine obeyed, drawing a shaky inhale, holding it for a moment, then letting the air out in a rush.

"So I'm not even gonna ask why you colored your hair. Honey, you've gotta go tell Kurt and apologize. He cares about you. It'll be okay."

"But he's going to get mad, Sir! I don't..."

"Shh. Okay. Hang on, I'mma text Bas."

Blaine waited and after his Dom sent the message, they talked until Blaine felt a little more relaxed and they finally disconnected.

Blaine had pulled a pair of sweatpants on and was preparing to go out to face the music when his bedroom door opened and BB barreled in.

"Unca Blaine, heard you talkin'! You're up! Come to breakfast, I'm having--" BB interrupted himself with a scream that made it apparent well beyond his pale skin and blue eyes that he was Kurt's biological son: the shriek was so high pitched Blaine felt it in his fillings.

But he ignored his discomfort due to the terror on the child's face.

"Zombie!!! Unca Blaine's dead an' he's a ZOMBIE!!!" BB finally articulated, running from the room.

Blaine whipped his head around and looked at himself for the first time that morning in the small decorative mirror on the wall beside his bed.

The hair dye had smeared on his face as well, and he agreed with BB that it made him look like one of the popular zombie films from the previous year. He tilted his head and wondered how a preschooler had seen an R rated movie, but whirled back to the doorway when he heard a snort.

"Ohmygod," Kurt exclaimed, coming up beside where Bas stood laughing. Kurt held BB, who had his face buried in Kurt's neck and his legs wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist.

Blaine froze when Kurt's eyes darted to the destruction of the guest bedding and back to Blaine, seeing a different (but eerily similar to his son's) expression of horror on Kurt's face.

A squwak came from Kurt's open mouth, and that sobered Bas instantly.

Blaine cringed at Kurt's reaction, but saw how Bas put his arm around Kurt and whispered quickly in his husband's ear.

Kurt closed his eyes and took a breath, leaning his temple against Bas's cheekbone for a moment, then he opened his eyes and met Blaine's gaze.

"Would you mind showering before you come out to breakfast? That way I can have Beth change your sheets as the start of her punishment for letting BB watch Alive/Not Alive."

Blaine nodded slowly and watched Kurt walk away with BB. Then he looked at Bas.

"Blainers, I thought Kurt was the vain one among us, man," Bas smirked, shaking his head.

"Thank you for taking care of me like Eric texted."

Bas frowned. "My phone's in the bedroom. I didn't see any texts."

"But you kept Kurt from yelling at me."

Bas smiled gently at Kurt's name.

"I'll never stop taking care of him, or of you if I can, babe," Bas replied. "Now why don't you go see if that dye will scrub off? If it won't we're gonna have a rather noisy breakfast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta asked what Eric would do to help Blaine be comfortable traveling without him. I was thinking at least a cock cage, but then I started giggling when my practical side went: better be non-metallic since he's traveling and then I tried to imagine someone trying to explain to TSA why his crotch is setting off the alarms. I figure, in LA and NYC, well, experienced TSA employees have seen it ALL, but Kansas City?! I'm never going to write that because I'm not into humiliation, but damn... That would be quite a difficult situation for a sub!


	20. A Failure to Communicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bas is having trouble with his cell phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Space Bar  
> Warnings: Cussing, references to sex and kink  
> Frame of reference: late college

From Bas: wheredouwanttomeet4dinner

From Kurt: ???

From Bas: wheredouwanttomeet4dinnerAntonio's,MrLi's,orgrabtakeout?

From Kurt: why are you writing like that?

From Bas: ohyeahthespacebarspotonmyphoneisdead.Gottagetanewphonethisweekend

From Kurt: it's annoying

From Bas: Ican'tdoanythingaboutitrightnowsodeal.Wheredouwanttomeet4dinner?

From Kurt: I can't do this. Call me

From Bas: I'minameeting.Justtellmewhatyouwantforfuckingdinner

From Kurt: stop texting me. Call me when you're free

From Bas: no,BlueEyes,justtellmewherewe'regoingfordinner

From Kurt: :-/ CALL ME

From Bas: food!

From Kurt: I'm hungry, too.

From Bas: where?

From Kurt: I'm at work. It's slow here, and there's an edible arrangement on Isabelle's desk that's in danger.

From Bas: Ihateyou

From Kurt: I love you

From Bas: fuckyou,wherearewegoingtodinner

From Kurt: there's a proposition if I ever read one. So you're in the mood to top?

From Bas: GODDAMNITKURTWHEREAREWEGOINGTODINNER??

From Kurt: and yelling, hmm? Will I need to gag you?

From Bas: FOOD

From Kurt: we've never really gotten kinky with food, you're right. It's not really hygienic, but I suppose we could put condoms on everything

_Five minutes later..._

From Kurt: are you giving me the silent treatment?

_Another five minutes later..._

From Kurt: you're being a baby and neither of us is into that

From Kurt: come on, Bas, let's figure out our dinner plans

_Fifteen minutes later..._

From Kurt: Bas...

From Kurt: hey, Bas...

From Kurt: Bas!

From Kurt: BasBasBasBasBas!!

From Kurt: BAS!

From Kurt: SEBASTIAN BARTHOLOMEW SMYTHE

From Kurt: :-(

From Kurt: come on, baby. Where are we meeting for dinner?

_Ding_

Kurt looked up as the elevator doors opened and began to stand when Bas was revealed. He looked out with a dropped chin and a malevolent glare.

Kurt smirked.

"Hi honey! Are you ready to go for dinn-- _Mhph_!"

Bas had strode to the reception desk and yanked Kurt across it by his lapels, kissing him aggressively.

"So that's a yes to you topping?" Kurt asked breathlessly when Bas let him go.

"You are such a bitch."

Kurt preened, straightening his jacket.

"You love it."

"You make me crazy."

"I got you to come to me, and got you riled up so we can grab takeout on the way home and screw our evening away. You love me."

Bas huffed and his mouth twisted as he tried not to smile.

"You're manipulative."

"I'm getting us both what we want," Kurt replied, reaching for his messenger bag and moving out from behind the desk.

"Fuck you," Bas said, without heat and with reluctant affection swamping his words.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and took Bas's arm, leading him toward the elevator.

" _Waittillwegethome_ ," he whispered into Bas's ear, running the words together.

Bas laughed.

 


	21. Your Love is Like a Shadow on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Bas choose tattoos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Black Ink  
> Warnings: brief mention of Bas's abusive past, and language  
> Frame of reference: Kurt and Bas are just past their first wedding anniversary
> 
> Title inspired by my amazing beta Flyingpiglet and co-creator of the tat: a line from Total Eclipse of the Heart. The song doesn't go with this at all but "Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time" is pretty much the exact idea of this, in a good way, so I'm sharing.

  
"I want to get a tattoo to cover up some of these bruise scars," Bas said out of the blue over dinner one night.

Kurt's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Yeah? Like what?"

"I...I don't know exactly. You're the creative one. Do you think maybe... Maybe you could design something?"

The weight of that responsibility settled heavy on Kurt and he thought very seriously for a long time.

"We can do it together."

~*~

"What about birds?" Kurt suggested a few days later after considering the random scatter of the marks on Bas's skin.

"What kind?"

"Raptors? Hawks? You're not exactly the dove or hummingbird type."

"Raptors don't really flock, though, right?"

"Crows and ravens do."

Bas laughed. "I'm not sure I want a murder of crows on me."

Nodding thoughtfully, Kurt went back to his consideration.

~*~

"A Phoenix?"

Bas's mouth twisted. "That's rather Harry Potter, isn't it?"

"Not how I'd draw it."

"You've told me I don't look good in orange."

"I was thinking stylized, with black ink."

"I..."

"Mm?"

"What about something...kind of romantic? Not girly, but... I'd proudly wear something that represented you on my skin. Us."

Kurt's expression softened and he blinked rapidly.

"No-no-no, Blue Eyes, don't get all teary."

"Fuck you. You're the sweetest thing ever and I love you."

Bas blushed.

~*~

"What about vines? I could design it to sweep and swirl exactly where you want to cover."

"Kinda generic. Where are you, or we, in that?"

Kurt hummed. "We could be butterflies on the vines."

"Meh."

Kurt sighed and Bas embraced him.

"I'm sorry I'm being negative. I just feel like you're going to find something that's utter perfection and we'll both know it."

~*~

They were getting ready for Pride when Kurt had The Idea.

Knowing it would be scorchingly hot that day, Bas was clad in shorts and a Hummel and Lube baseball hat. Kurt's outfit was more elaborate, of course, and had full coverage over the sunscreen he'd slathered his skin with.

When he was finally ready to go, Kurt came out of the bathroom to the sight of Bas looking at himself in their full-length mirror, tracing the scar on his hip, and the larger one on his side where his father had broken three of his ribs.

Kurt approached and wrapped his arms around his husband of just over a year, covering the scars with his hands and looking at their reflection together. Bas put his hands over Kurt's and leaned back against him.

"That's much better."

And The Idea was born.

Kurt spent a week thinking about it before he put it to Bas.

~*~

"At first I thought of just an image of my arms around you, holding you from behind and covering your scars with my body, but my skin tone isn't exactly conducive to that," Kurt began.

"True."

"So, I decided that I should get tattooed on my back, then we can do your tattoo of me holding you and my ink will cover your scars. I'll have a bit of chain low down, following the outline of part of the Ohio southern border, with morning glory vines growing between the links and breaking them, and flowers for my mom and leaves for my dad. Then the vines come over to this spot and there's a butterfly on it, see? Kind of stylized? The vine continues over and tranforms into a bird up here."

"So your tattoo is in the places mine need to cover my scars, and then there will be the outline and shading of your back and body with your arms wrapping around my sides and your hands covering the marks on my ribs and my hip? Babe, that's..."

"What, tacky? Too on the nose?"

"Perfect," Bas said, and his eyes welled with tears.

~*~

It was a process. They got the name of Elliott's most trusted tattoo artist and talked with her for weeks, exchanging drawings. Then Kurt got his tattoos first, over three sessions, so that they'd be able to reproduce how they looked on his back when he was positioned holding Bas. Once Kurt's were healed, they took almost a hundred photographs of the couple posed exactly as Bas's tattoo would reflect. Kurt enlisted Trent, former Warbler who had been a classmate of Kurt's at Parsons after he transferred and who worked as professional fashion photographer.

Then more sketching, discussion and exchanges with the tattoo artist.

They determined not to reproduce Kurt's tats exactly but instead to have Bas's image be a sketch of Kurt's back and arms. The shading for Kurt's body and almost transparent look to the copy of Kurt's art kept the scars from being obliterated, but unless you knew to look for them, they weren't apparent.

It was as if Kurt's embrace was a layer of protection between Bas and the world.

In one picture, Kurt had turned his head and rested his cheek on Bas's shoulder, and the artist had insisted that the outline of Kurt's neck and jaw be included in the art. When they saw her sketch, they knew she was right, because it looked as if Kurt was being supported by Bas as much as holding the other man.

When it was completed, they had Trent take more pictures of both of them, and of Kurt holding Bas, and they shared the pictures with those closest to them, namely Elliott, Blaine and Eric, and Burt.

Elliott praised the idea and execution. Blaine cried in Eric's arms at the symbolism, and Burt was rendered momentarily speechless.

"Boys, no matter how things started between you, the way you are together now reminds me of how it was with me and your mom when we were young. I'm proud of you both, you know. How you support each other. My sons," Burt finally said when he could get his emotion-roughened voice to work.

Kurt pulled Bas closer on the couch and nodded at his father's image on the computer. There were fine tremors of emotion cascading through Bas's frame.

"You... Burt, can I call you Dad?"

And then Burt was completely speechless as he pressed his lips together and nodded, his eyes bright.

Kurt could almost feel more of Bas's scars healing at that, and he let his tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ever I've written something that lends itself to fan art, I think this is it. I wish I could still use my old CorelDraw 4 photopaint, but I've never mastered any newer versions. If anyone ever wants to give this a try, I'd love to see it!


	22. Oh No Elliott Didn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how embarrassing can bachelor party gifts be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Inflatable   
> Warnings: reference to sex and sex toys  
> Frame of reference: Kurt and Bas's shared bachelor party

Opening gifts at their shared bachelor party was an exercise in embarrassment for Kurt and Bas, but when asked in a quiet whisper, Kurt told Bas that it was okay. The entertainment of their guests was the price they were paying for all the work everyone was doing to give him the wedding he had always dreamed of.

"Another dildo! Okay, guys, do you really think we're each that active solo?" Bas asked, posing it as a general question.

"Man, if you think they're only for solo use then you need my gift next!" Trent crowed, tossing an elegantly wrapped box to them. The former Warbler had become a friend of theirs after Kurt began at Parsons and discovered that Trent had been attending year round since he graduated from Dalton, and was an accomplished photographer. The Trent in college was more than ready to forgive Bas for the slights from their high school years, and they had built a solid friendship.

Bas tore into the wrapping. Early in the gift-opening process, it had become apparent that if they wanted to finish and get on to the next phase of the party, which involved drinking games, they couldn't let Kurt meticulously maintain the integrity of the paper of each present as he was wont to do. Of course Bas knew that the only time Kurt shredded wrapping paper was when they were with Burt and Carole, and then he went wild in the most adorable abandonment, ending up covering the room in bits of paper and ribbons; but Bas wasn't ever going to share that information with anyone else.

Soon revealed was a book titled Creating and Using Your Adult Toybox: Gay Couple Edition. Everyone laughed, and Bas flipped through and looked at the pictures, grinning when he saw suggestions that he hadn't figured out how to ask Kurt about.

"Perfect, Trent! Thank you!" Bas praised. He saw Kurt give him a sideways look with one eyebrow raised, and he grinned and winked at his husband-to-be. Kurt just shook his head.

The next package was from Elliott, and Bas pressed his lips together when he saw what it was, passing the package to Kurt without comment, eager to see Kurt's reaction.

"A blow up doll!" Blaine identified, looking at the front of the box from his seat on the other side of Kurt.

"Oh my. He looks so...surprised, with his mouth open like that," Kurt observed, tilting his head quizzically. Bas cracked up.

"Seriously? You can't think we need this," Kurt sniffed, giving Elliott his most superior look.

"Bachelor parties aren't about need, babe. They're about fun and reminiscing about the past," Elliott said.

"And since you were in a poly relationship..." Li, one of Bas's classmates from Columbia who had known him since his first year in New York, supplied. Bas laughed even harder.

Blaine giggled and began pointing out the features from the package in Kurt's hands.

"Both the mouth and ass vibrate. And he's got a tongue!"

Kurt shuddered. "Please don't call it 'he'."

"Aww, don't make Steve feel bad! He's looking right at you!" Blaine teased.

"I even chose the one with lighter brown eyes," Elliott said, smirking. "In case you feel like you want to relive your adventures in triad life."

"Alright, Ell, now you're just gettin' creepy," Eric protested, although amusement laced his deep voice.

"That's sweet, Elliott. Thank you for thinking of me," Blaine said, smiling.

"Ohmygod, no! This is just wrong on so many levels!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Nothing wrong with being open about the past. I've been thinking of getting a doll that looks like my first boyfriend," Elliott said.

Bas thought he was going to pass out from laughing so hard.

Blaine grabbed the box and flipped it around, reading more.

"Waterproof," he said. "Oh! It says you can clean him in the bath with soap and water."

Bas watched Kurt and felt his eyes tearing up at his lack of oxygen as he doubled over in amusement.

"There's review comments! Here: I came my brains out. 5 stars. Such an amazingly soft tongue, Steve may have ruined me for live action men. Hmm. I'm not sure _that's_ a good thing."

Kurt covered his face and shook his head.

"If you're a hermit that'd be okay," Elliott offered.

"That's true," Blaine agreed. "So he takes three C batteries. Did you get them the batteries, Ell?"

"Oops."

"That ten inch vibrator came with batteries," Trent suggested.

"It's so awkward to have to switch them out if you're playin'. Better get more for them before the honeymoon," Eric supplied.

"No! I do not need to think about you and Blaine and multiple toys with batteries, Eric!" Kurt cried, his voice going high pitched.

Eric's droll response sent Kurt over the edge. "Why not? I make Blaine think of you two."

Kurt nearly screamed as he squawked at that and turned to Bas, pressing his face into the soft fabric of Bas's shirt.

"I was wrong! This isn't worth the mental scars! I'm done! I'm hiding here until it's over!" Kurt whined. Bas wrapped his arms around his fiancé and kept laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you still reading these, 1, I'm sorry I haven't been writing, and 2, I have one of these I wrote a while ago that I'd like input about posting or not. It's a death fic. It set at the end of Kurt's life (Bas went first), and gives a glimpse of how everyone's lives played out. I'm not intending to stop writing in this verse, and the story still needs a beta read, but I wanted to know if you're interested?

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt for this verse, leave it in the comments! I can't promise anything but I would be happy to entertain any ideas/requests/suggestions.


End file.
